


Drooling for it

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Dead dove don’t eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Break, Slutification, THIS IS NOT OK, bimbofication, huge cocks, huge tits, this is fucked up even by my standards.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fill for a kinkmeme prompt.Geralt decides Jaskier would be more useful as a personal sex doll than as a bard companion.Dead dove, don’t eat.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier/others
Comments: 21
Kudos: 117





	Drooling for it

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, this is fucked, I’m disappointed in myself.
> 
> This is not ok. Consent is sexy and will always be.

Geralt was tired after another monster hunt, and Jaskier was grating on his nerves, his incessant taking and humming was going to drive Geralt insane sooner rather later.

Geralt had taken down a succubus, she had been terrorising a town, luring men and women away from the town to feed on them. He took several vials and extracted the venom from her fangs.

The venom from a succubus was potent. It could be used for a number of potions to mind control or even to mutate humans. The knowledge of such uses was a well guarded one, but Geralt knew how to extract the mutagens from the creature and how to mix them with the venom to get all kinds of potions with differing effects.

He looked at Jaskier... he had used Axii on him before, shutting him up, forcing the man to sleep. His mind was weak and easy to bend, but Geralt’s magic was limited and the effects didn’t last nearly long enough, but with those potions he could make Jaskier into something enjoyable for himself.

He took his time, mixing the ingredients and creating various potions. Jaskier looked happy and relaxed strumming his lute, loud as ever. Soon enough those sharp and intelligent eyes would turn mindless and stupid.

When he finished his work he put his vials away, there were several of them, each with it’s own purpose. He would have to administer them carefully, to avoid overwhelming the human.

He retrieved the money for the contract and decided to take room at a tavern for the night, he would give the bard the first potion right away, to make sure Jaskier’s mind and body reacted properly.

The food was good, the barmaid a busty girl who kept sending Jaskier lustful looks, if everything went to plan in the future all the bard would receive were looks of disgust and pity.

Geralt took the first vial out, it was colourless and smelled faintly of sex, not that any human would be able to notice, and poured it into the bard’s drink without being seen.

The potion had two effects, firstly it would make Jaskier’s mind foggier, less focused. Secondly, it would make him crave cock.

Jaskier was as straight as they came, but Geralt needed a fucktoy, and he wanted an eager one, so that was a must.

Jaskier raised the mug to his thin lips, and drank. The potion started to take effect soon after.

Slowly Jaskier’s gaze became less alert, his eyes drifting listlessly trough the room. Geralt could see his gaze linger over various men in the tavern when just a few minutes before it would have been focused on the maid that had served them her tits jiggling each time she bent down to clean a table.

“Let‘s head to our rooms.”

Geralt called out to him, Jaskier gave a weak nod, he looked dazed, as if half asleep.

As soon as the door was closed behind them Geralt started undressing, he would normally take precautions not to be seen by the other, but now he took his time walking around to get his armour in order, his big cook half-hard and bare for the other to see.

And sure as anything Jaskier was looking at it, not even hiding his gaze, and Geralt turned to him.

“You want to suck me off?”

Jaskier’s response was a yelp and a quick negative, an embarrassed flush on his skin.

That first potion must not have been enough.

The next day Geralt gave him the second dose while still in their rooms, disguised as a morning tea.

The second potion took away even more of Jaskier’s awareness and intelligence while also making him always think about cook, not simply craving it, but always needing one in his mouth, in his hole, even tho he never had taken one before. It also made him easier to manipulate, to convince of anything Geralt said.

Almost as soon as he finished drinking the tea Jaskier’s eyes glossed over, the night before they still looked around, searching for some kind of input, of stimulation, now they were completely empty.

“Come here.”

Geralt called him and Jaskier turned, lips slightly parted.

“You need my cock, don’t you?”

Jaskier nodded, he moved a bit clumsily towards him, kneeling between his legs.

“Please... let me suck your cock, I need it so bad... I want your cum...”

Geralt gestured to his breeches and Jaskier undid them as fast as he could, taking the other’s cook in his mouth and sucking eagerly.

The blowjob was messy, the Witcher’s cock was big, Jaskier’s lips were stretched around it, he was chocking but he only had taken in about half of the length. Geralt came anyway, the inexperience and eagerness of the other was enough to send him over the edge.

Jaskier swallowed as much as he could, but a lot spilled from his mouth to his chin, mixing with the bard’s drool.

“Mhn, good boy. Now, make yourself presentable, we don’t want people to know how much of a slut you are, do we?”

Jaskier nodded, and used his hands to bring up the rest of the cum to his lips and licked it off.

Geralt smiled unpleasantly as an idea came over him.

“Before we go, drink this.”

It was a third potion, it probably wasn’t a good idea for Jaskier to drink two in a row, but it wasn’t as if Geralt really cared, he just wanted a sex toy. It would probably fry the bard’s mind a little more, not that there was much of value to ruin anyway, every single step of the process was irreversible and Jaskier’s mind was already that of a slut.

Geralt was particularly proud of this potion, It would be the last potion to affect the bard’s mind, but the most important.

It would make him addicted to cum, needing his fix and willing to do anything for it, and it would make him respond to a word of Geralt’s choice, making him act like a normal human or like the slutty bitch he really was.

Geralt watched as Jaskier drank the potion directly from the vial.

“Every time I say ‘good boy’ you will act like a normal human, but if I call you ‘slut’ you will immediately act like the whore you really are.”

Geralt couldn’t help the satisfied smile that came over him at Jaskier’s absentminded nod.

“Good boy.”

Suddenly Jaskier seemed more aware, he still had cum on his face, but he acted as if it wasn’t there, he dressed up while chatting with Geralt taking his lute and strapping it to his back.

It was a week later that Geralt got bored of the mediocre blowjobs and deemed it time to begin the physical changes.

They had found an abandoned cabin in the woods, Geralt had gotten the supplies he needed in the last town, needles and piercings... all was ready.

They had finished setting up the fireplace in the cabin when Geralt called Jaskier to him.

Even when not acting like a slut Jaskier was completely subservient to him now, he accepted anything Geralt told him to do like it was normal, and Geralt wanted to see how far he could push it.

He took a syringe out and filled it with one of the mutagenic potions.

“Come here.”

Jaskier dropped his lute carelessly to the ground and walked over to him, uncaring for the instrument, the only things with meaning in his life now were Geralt and cook.

“Put your lips around this.”

He gave him a wooden dildo, not too different in girth from his own cock. When Jaskier enveloped it in his lips Geralt injected them with the mutagen. The effect was instantaneous.

The boy’s lips puffed up around the dildo, taking shape, forever forming into a dick-sucking pout.

Geralt took the dildo away, a string of saliva followed it.

“Now stick your tongue out.”

Jaskier did, and Geralt pierced his tongue first, two metal nubs that would make it clear to anyone what that tongue was for, if the lips didn’t give it away. Jaskier’s face was completely fucked up, clearly he had been pretty, maybe even handsome before, but now all that was important were those big lips, always slightly parted, begging for a cock to fuck them.

“What iz’z happening?”

Jaskier asked, a slight lisp marring his words, making him sound even more stupid than he really was. Drool started leaking from his bottom lip.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m making you look better, don’t you want that?”

Jaskier nodded, his big lips and vacant eyes unfocused, Geralt doubted he had understood a word of what he had just said.

Geralt gave him another potion to drink, that one would work over night, and in the morning he would wake up to a perfect fuckdoll. Jaskier wouldn’t be able to sing or play his lute anymore, he already messed up most of his songs, his mind too taken by all the cocks he could be sucking, but with those lips... he would never again be able to sing properly.

He gave the potion to Jaskier, who drank it greedily, hoping for a reward for his obedience. Lucky for him, Geralt was feeling generous.

“Come here now, suck my cock with those pretty lips of yours.”

Jaskier looked at Geralt in pure happiness, he loved the salty and musty taste of come, it made him feel so good and warm inside, he just needed it so bad!

He looked at the other’s pants, even more drool dripping from his swollen bottom lip, he undid the laces and felt really proud, it was like, super hard and complicated!

His eyes focused on the cock in front of him, big and hard, leaking at the tip. Jaskier wasted no time in licking up the salty drop, the piercings on his tongue hitting his teeth and making him giggle.

He felt his hair being pulled and Geralt stood up, looking down at him, his dick hanging heavy over his face.

“I decided I want to fuck your mouth pussy, I’m tired of your incompetence, you must be the only slut who can’t give a proper blowjob. Open up.”

Jaskier felt tears prickle at his eyes, he wanted to be a good slut! He wanted to make Geralt happy, to worship his cock like he deserved, but he couldn’t even do that.

He parted his lips as Geralt had asked, he looked exactly like a blow up doll.

Geralt pushed his dick in all the way, Jaskier chocked on it, he couldn’t breathe but he didn’t care, he finally had a cock in his mouth, he was so happy!!!

Geralt’s cock was massaged by his botched lips and the piercings on his tongue, the Witcher’s grip on the other’s head was firm and unyielding, the pace of his thrusts brutal.

Each time Geralt moved there was an obscene cacophony of sounds, his heavy balls hitting Jaskier’s chin and the bard gagging as the tip of Geralt’s cock hit the back of his throat, creating a natural rhythm to the act, once Jaskier would have recognised this, but now all his little slut brain could think of was the cock between his lips and the cum he would be tasting shortly.

And when Geralt came Jaskier moaned out, his own cock coming untouched, his eyes crossed, his brain completely empty and fucked out.

Geralt let him drop to the floor in a heap, and chuckled.

“Didn’t even have to say the magic word, you just love cock that much, don’t you...”

He tucked himself back.

“Good boy.”

Jaskier mind was a little clearer, and he felt great. He smiled up at Geralt, all giggly and dumb.

“I pheel zooo good...”

Geralt sighed, as if tired to hear him speak already, the boy’s lisp almost made it impossible to understand some words.

“Do you?”

Jaskier nodded, of course he felt good, he was with Geralt! He loved Geralt, he loved Geralt’s cock. He wanted to make them both happy.

“I pheel happy, becauze I’m wizh you... I lobe you...”

Geralt looked up at that. The potions didn’t have that effect, they were supposed to only make the other stupid and full of lust, they couldn’t create love. He decided it was probably just a word the bard was tossing around, his slut brain too stupid to understand the importance of it.

“Sleep now. Tomorrow it’s a big day.”

Geralt couldn’t wait to see the effects of the potions on Jaskier.

“Alrigz, I’ll sleep.“

Geralt watched as his fucktoy closed his eyes, and meditated until morning.

When the sun rose he phased out of his medative state and saw Jaskier. He almost didn’t recognise what was on the floor next to him.

What once was a lean and pretty body now had curves everywhere. Wide hips and a big ass with a hole that looked almost like a pussy, all wet and ready to be fucked at any time, on his chest the biggest tits Geralt ever saw, the nipples were big and dark, obscene in how hard they were.

And Jaskier’s cock-

It was huge, limp and impractical, it hung down to his knees, ugly and with too much skin, it’s uncut tip constantly leaking, at it’s base two enormous balls sat, wrinkly and saggy, it was disgusting.

Geralt has expected something similar and had brought Jaskier various dressed to cover him up, but there was no way the bard was going to be able to walk normally ever again with that between his legs.

And taking about between the legs-

Geralt moved Jaskier’s balls to the side, just under them there was a pretty pink pussy with lush lips, ready to be fucked open.

Jaskier slowly stirred, his eyes opening.

“Whaz iz happening...? I peel weird...”

He looked down at himself, the huge tits and cock filling his eyes. He reached for his length and started stroking it with two hands, but no matter what he tried it would never get hard.

He tried to sit, his huge ass pillowing his body, he moaned when his weight started crushing his balls.

“Whaz happened zo me...?”

He could vaguely remember trough the fog that he didn’t look like this once, Geralt cursed and sat in front of him.

“Look at me... now you’re finally able to be the slut you really are, that’s what happened. You’re happy about this.”

“I’m happy...?”

Drool feel from his enormous lips.

“If course you are. Now you can be a perfect slut, soon we will embark on a boat for skellige, and you’ll be fucked by the entire crew, think about how many cocks will be inside of you, how much cum you’ll get to have.”

And Jaskier thought of that and giggled happily.

“Yay! Cum! I lobe cum!”

Geralt had to keep himself from laughing, Jaskier was nothing but a slut now, his pussy was wet, dripping on the floor, his lips parted and shiny with saliva, tits so big they looked bursting.

“Exactly. Now, let me fuck your pussy, slut.”

Jaskier got on all fours, his limp cock dragging on the floor, his huge tits and balls just barely scraping it.

Geralt looked it Jaskier’s holes and smiled, he had a perfect toy to use and sell. The ship to skellige would be free, instead of paying the fee he would give out Jaskier as a plaything for the other sailors.

And since Jaskier couldn’t play or sing anymore he would just leave him at the villages where he took contracts, making him sell his body for a few coins, he would never be paid much anyway, he was clearly a cheap whore.

He started fucking into the tight and wet heat of his pussy, and Jaskier’s face was one of pure, stupid bliss.

When they left the cabin Geralt looked to Jaskier, even with his skirt he could see the outline of his cock and balls hitting the fabric with each step, his nipples clearly visible trough his top, his tits jiggling. The drool from his dick-sucking lips stained the front of his dress. He was a freak, walking as if nothing was amiss, his lute left behind where he had dropped it the night before, no longer important.

——

Weeks later they were in the boat to skellige, in the morning while embarking all the sailors had already taken a good look at the freak before them, laughing and pointing at him.

“Why are zhey looking az me, Geraltz?”

He asked, his big eyes looking at the crotch of a particularly fat man.

“Because you’re a slut, and good slut should like being stared at.”

Jaskier nodded dumbly and giggled, the captain told Geralt to store him in one of the small rooms under the dock until they had use for him.

And the time came at night.

Jaskier was dragged out, completely naked, his cock, balls and tits dangling with each step, Geralt had also pierced his nipples and the tip of his cook during those weeks, the extra foreskin was now held together with a steel ring while the nipples had two big and heavy dick-shaped pendants on them, making them droop down.

It had been hours since he had last given a blowjob, and he was desperate.

“Please... cum... please I need cum, cocks...”

Geralt snorted in amusement.

That night several men took turns with him, fucking his every hole until he was dripping with cum, Geralt distantly thought that he was surely pregnant if he hadn’t been already from the villages they had visited before.

“We should mark the bitch.”

One of the men shouted, Geralt raised his shoulders, he didn’t particularly care if they made him even more disgusting.

A man took a tattoo gun, Jaskier was passed out, his tongue lolling out of his puffy lips, and he didn’t even stir as the man started drawing first on his face, then his tits and body.

When he was done Jaskier was covered in words and crude drawings, a huge cock was drawn on his check, drops of jizz hitting the side of his lips, the word slut on his forehead.

On his belly there was an arrow pointing to Jaskier’s dick, declaring it “usless”, and on his thigh there was a list of services and the price for each of them, but that it mattered since most of the time people just fucked the boy before leaving him dripping and drooling wherever he was, too fucked out to say anything.

Geralt smiled, he thought of the coming winter and all the fun he and his brothers would have with his new toy.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: people can’t read tags. I’m orphaning this, but know that the tags are there for a reason.
> 
> I’m orphaning and not deleting because this is a niche fetish, and we deserve some content, I just don’t want to be linked to it in any way.


End file.
